Dawn of the Dead
by EvilSeverus
Summary: Zombiealarm in Hogwarts! Ein mysteriöser Komet schlägt im Verbotenen Wald ein, woraufhin die Bewohner des Schlosses in blutrünstige Untote verwandelt werden. Währenddessen suchen Harry, Ron und Hermine nach Überlebenden der Katastrophe. Abgefahrene Hommag


Tag 1: Ein wirklich mieser Tag

**Tag 1: Ein wirklich mieser Tag**

Es war mal wieder einer dieser Tage an denen Harry James Potter am Liebsten im Bett geblieben wäre. Einer dieser Tage an denen schon das Piepsen des Weckers Unheil verkündete, man sich beim Aufstehen den Zeh verstauchte, sich beim Frühstück am Toast verschluckte oder – so wie heute – feststellte, dass über Nacht ein Komet im Verbotenen Wald eingeschlagen war und sich nun seltsamer, giftgrüner Nebel über die Ländereien ausbreitete. Oh ja, das war mal wieder so ein Tag, den man hätte getrost verschlafen können.

Im Schloss herrschte Panik. Die Schüler wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten und den Lehrern schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Dumbledore verordnete strengste Ausgangsperre bis die „Situation geklärt sei".

Harry sah aus dem Fenster des Gryffindorgemeinschaftraumes und beobachtete den mysteriösen Nebel.

„Was glaubt ihr ist das?", fragte Hermine, die neben ihm stand.

„Tja, also Grindelwalds Glibbergrütze wird's wohl kaum sein.", meinte Ron, der sich zu den Beiden gesellte.

Das Trio blicke hinaus auf dieses wabernde, grüne Etwas und war sich in diesem Augenblick einig: Egal was dieser Nebel war, normal war er nicht.

Und so verging nach und nach ein Tag der Anspannung. Manche Schüler erfanden Horrorgeschichten über grüne Nebel, die etwas mit Untoten zutun hatten.

Völliger quatsch fand Hermine. Jeder der logisch denken konnte wusste doch, dass es keine Untoten gab. Ja, es gab Inferi, aber die musste man in einem Akt der Schwarzen Magie erschaffen. Inferi schlüpften nicht einfach aus Erdlöchern gingen auf Leute los. Und dieser Nebel – da war sich Hermine Granger mit ihren ach so logischen Verstand einig – war sicher nur eine toxische Reaktion der Umwelt auf den Meteoriteneinschlag. Sicher würde das Ministerium bald Spezialisten schicken, die das Problem beseitigten. So musste es sein – rein logisch betrachtet.

Doch in der Nacht geschah etwas womit selbst das größte Logikgenie niemals gerechnet hätte.

„Aufwachen! AUFWACHEN! WACHT AUF!" Eine flache Hand knallte in Harrys Gesicht. Auf ihm hing eine aufgebrachte Hermine. Er musste zugeben, dass diese Stellung äußerst prekär wirkte.

„Also Hermine das ist eindeutig der falsche Augenblick für …"

„Halt die Klappe, Harry! Wir müssen hier raus! Im Schloss geht irgendwas vor! Die anderen sind alle weg!"

Harry war mehr als verwirrt.

„Weg? Was heißt weg?"

„Verschwunden! Nicht mehr da! Weg eben!"

„Wo ist Ron?", fragte Harry sofort. Er brauchte Ron! Ron war wie eine seiner Pobacken; ohne ihn war er unvollständig.

„Der ist natürlich noch da.", sagte Hermine etwas enttäuscht. Harry rappelte sich auf. „Er wartet unten. Schnell zieh dir was an." Harry schlüpfte in seine Hose von Gestern und warf sich ein Sweatshirt über.

Sie gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinab. Ron stand da. Verschlafen, ungewaschen, in Hose und Pullover, aber mit dem Zauberstab bewaffnet.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ron, wie immer leicht panisch. Man konnte ihn immer so schnell in Angst versetzen.

„Ich würde vorschlagen wir suchen nach Leuten, die übrig sind. Die können ja nicht alle wie vom Erdboden verschluckt sein.", sagte Harry.

„Und was, wenn doch?", fragte Ron.

Harry und Hermine sahen ihren Freund fragend an.

„Na ja, ihr wisst schon. Was wenn sie wirklich tot sind? Was wenn sie dann vielleicht wiedergekehrt sind …"

Hermine verschränkte die Arme und baute sich bedrohlich vor Ron auf.

„Ronald Weasley, mach dich nicht lächerlich! Dir haben diese Zombiegeschichten wohl aufs Hirn geschlagen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass lässt sich alles vollkommen logisch erklären."

„Nicht alles auf der Welt ist Logik, Hermine.", sagte Ron.

„Du musst es ja wissen.", erwiderte sie eingeschnappt.

„Leute, beruhigt euch. Wir sollten losgehen, bevor wirklich noch Zombies auftauchen."

Hermine schnaufte entnervt über Harrys Zombiekommentar.

„Es gibt keine Zombies!", murrte sie ungehalten, während sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen. Die Flure des Schlosses waren völlig ausgestorben. Zum Teil waren die Wände blutverschmiert.

„Was ist bloß passiert und warum haben wir nichts mitgekriegt?", fragte Ron verängstigt.

„Na so fest wie du schläfst würdest du nicht mal, wenn dir 'ne Frau den Schwanz abschneidet."

Harry und Ron starrten sie völlig schockiert an.

„Das war jetzt eine reine Hypothese."

Die Drei gingen durch die Flure, die Treppen hinab, suchten überall nach Anzeichen für Überlebende, doch niemand war zu sehen. Sie waren völlig allein.

„Das ist doch Scheiße!", fluchte Harry. Und fast, als sei es eine Aufforderung gewesen sprintete jemand aus dem Flur, den sie nicht erwartet hätten.

„Potter!", rief eine männliche Blondine mit hysterischer Stimme.

„Malfoy!", kam es vom Trio in einem gereizten Tonfall zurück. Harry fiel auf, dass die Blondine namens Draco Malfoy mit Blut verschmiert war.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry.

„Sie sind überall! Der Nebel hat sie verwandelt."

„Wer ist überall?", fragte Hermine.

„Na ja, die Schüler oder was von ihnen übrig ist. Sie sind Zom…"

„Oh mein Gott, warum kommt mir heute nur jeder mit Zombies!", rief Hermine genervt aus.

„Vielleicht, weil du ein nerviges Schlammblut bist?", sagte Malfoy. Harry und Ron richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn.

„Ach Jungs … lasst ihn, wir haben dringlicheres zu erledigen.", sagte Hermine.

„Da stimme ich dir absolut zu.", sagte Harry. „Malfoy, wie konntest du überleben?"

„Ich hab mich getarnt."

„Wow, so viel Gerissenheit hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut.", sagte Ron. „Aber tarnt man sich als Zombie?" Hermine stöhnte erneut genervt auf.

„Indem man die richtige Choreografie besitzt.", gab Malfoy zurück.

„Wie? Der hat sie nachgeahmt.", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Oh ja, hat recht gut funktioniert, aber Potter, Weasley, ich kann euch beruhigen; ihr seht so schon aus wie Zombies. Wenn ihr sie nachahmt wird man den Unterschied nicht erkennen."

Harry und Ron richteten wieder ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn.

„Und ihr solltet noch was wissen.", sagte Malfoy. „Ihr könnt sie nicht mit Magie töten. Ihr braucht stumpfe Gegenstände oder Schwerter."

„Warum erzählst du uns das?", fragte Harry misstrauisch. Weil ich finde, dass wir zusammenhalten sollten."

„Und das sagt ein Slytherin? Ich bin schockiert.", sagte Ron. „Verdammt Malfoy, du bringst gerade mein geregeltes Weltbild zum Einsturz."

„Ich will keiner von denen werden.", rief Malfoy. „Allein schaff ich es niemals."

„Okay, wie er meint.", sagte Hermine. Sie ging zu den Rüstungen an der Wand und borgte sich die mittelalterlichen Waffen.

„Die sind nicht echt.", meinte Harry, als sie mit Schwertern, Äxten und einem Speer zurück kam.

„Mag sein, aber sie sind stumpf."

Bewaffnet ging das Quartett zur Bibliothek. Hermine war sicher es gäbe eine Lösung auf das Zombieproblem in der Bibliothek. Natürlich war sie da sicher, denn die Bibliothek von Hogwarts hatte sie nur selten im stich gelassen.

Die Flure waren dunkel, doch die Bücherei war nah. Die Vier gingen auf die großen Türflügen der Bibliothek zu. Plötzlich schwangen das Portal auf und eine Horde Schülerinnen stürmte wild kreischend heraus. Sie alle wirkten wutverzerrt und waren blutverschmiert.

„Verteidigt euch!", rief Malfoy.

„Sag mal, willst du uns jetzt auch noch Befehle geben?" Harry war ungehalten. Normalerweise gab er solche Anweisungen. Diese elende Blondine wollte ihm wohl die Show stehlen, was?

Die Vier schlugen mit den Waffen um sich – und obwohl die Schwerter und Äxte angeblich nicht echt waren taten sie ihnen gute Dienste. Blut spritzte, Körperteile verabschiedeten sich von ihren Besitzern. Köpfe rollten.

„Pfui.", sagte Hermine. „Jetzt hab ich mich aber eingesaut."

„Waschen können wir uns später.", sagte Harry.

„Später?", empörte sich Hermine. „Weißt du wie schwer man Blut aus Klamotten rauskriegt?"

„Na dann lauf doch nackt herum, Granger.", bemerkte Malfoy glucksend und fing dafür einen kräftigen, rechten Haken.

„Es gibt hier nur einen Menschen, der mich nackt sehen darf!"

Harry lief rot an.

„Emm, wir wollten in die Bibliothek.", sagte er und hoffte, dass sie somit alle das Thema vergessen würden. Wie konnte Hermine nur so damit herausplatzen? Und wie konnte er nur so auffällig rot dabei werden?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Aber Hermine war immer so praktisch veranlagt, wenn es darum ging ihn abzulenken.

Nachdem alle in der Bibliothek waren schloss er das Portal hinter ihnen, mit glühenden Ohren, weil er ständig an Hermine denken musste – in einer Form, die ihm absolut Peinlich war.


End file.
